


Throwing Playboys Through Windows

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Kakasaku Week 2016 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 3, Domestic Fluff, F/M, KakaSaku Week, KakaSaku Week 2016, prompt: under the weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Kakashi gets back from a mission, looking forward to seeing his wife. But when he gets to the village all he hears about is people telling him Sakura has gone insane. What was going on?Written for Kakasaku Week 2016 Day 3: Prompt: Under The Weather





	

“Hatake!” Kakashi heard seconds after he walked through the gates. He looked to his left to see Genma and Raidou waving him over. He sighed and stepped towards them reluctantly. He’d been gone on a month-long mission and really just wanted to go home and cuddle with his wife on the couch.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Kakashi asked them when he reached them.

“Kakashi, your wife is insane,” Genma pointed a finger at him.

Raidou elbowed Genma in the chest, “Hey, watch it, Genma.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at them, “What’s wrong with Sakura?”

“She’s terrorizing the entire hospital,” Genma answered with shake of his head, “She’s acting totally nuts, yelling at nurses left and right. She even threw me out a window.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, “She threw you out a window?”

Genma nodded, “Yeah, made me dislocate my shoulder.”

Raidou glared at him, “At least she healed you afterwards and it wasn’t like the window was closed.”

“Yeah, after she _threw_ me out a _window_ ,” Genma looked at his best friend incredulously.

“Well, you shouldn’t have said that to her,” Raidou argued. 

Kakashi interrupted, “What’d you say to her?”

Genma turned to him angrily, then stepped back at the warning in Kakashi’s eyes. He held up his arms in defense, “Okay, just keep in mind, I always joke around with her like that. I don’t understand why she flipped out this time.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, knowing what an unashamed flirt Genma was. He’d kick his ass for it, but he knew Genma wasn’t being serious when he told those kinds of things to Sakura.

“Let’s just say Sakura’s been a little on edge since you left, man,” Raidou told him.

Kakashi shook his head, “No, come on, I’ve only been gone a month. I’ve left longer than that and I didn’t come back to hear stories about her throwing playboys through windows.”

“Hey!” Genma objected, but Raidou elbowed him again and he shut up. 

Raidou shrugged, “Well, I don’t know. But you should go check on her. Something’s obviously wrong with her.”

“Alright, thanks for the heads up, guys,” Kakashi told them, before making his way to the hospital.

When Kakashi reached the hospital, he headed for Sakura’s office, but was intercepted by Tsunade. She looked at him in relief when she saw him, “Kakashi!”

“Yes?” He asked confused.

She put her hands on her hips and pointed an angry finger at him, “You need to get Sakura and take her _home_. She won’t listen to me.”

Instead of arguing, Kakashi just nodded and asked, “Okay, where is she?”

Tsunade led him to the third floor and they found Sakura scolding a nurse, “You need to be more careful when you’re writing these reports. I can’t even tell what this says under his allergies. And that’s important, don’t you think?”

The nurse looked down and nodded, “Yes, Haruno-sama. I’m sorry.”

Sakura sighed, flipping through a file, “It’s okay. Just be more careful next time.”

Tsunade cleared her throat and Sakura over to her. She frowned at her, but smiled when she saw Kakashi. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Kami, I’m so glad you’re home.” She kissed his masked lips and tightened her arms around him.

Kakashi hugged her back with a smile, “Me, too.” Sakura was acting perfectly normal. What was everybody’s problem? So, she yelled at a few nurses. It didn’t seem like she was being out of line. And throwing Genma out of window wasn’t really that surprising. He was acting so offended by it, but Kakashi was pretty sure he’d seen Sakura do worse to him.

“Sakura, go home with Kakashi,” Tsunade told her, but it sounded more like an order.

Sakura pulled away from Kakashi and shook her head at Tsunade, “No, I’m finishing my shift.”

Tsunade looked at her exasperated, “Sakura, there is obviously something wrong with you. Just go home and relax.”

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Then, let me examine you,” Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura stepped away from her, “No, I’m fine, shishou, and I have patients to see.”

Tsunade looked like she was about to pop a vein in her forehead, so Kakashi grabbed Sakura’s arm gently, “Actually, Sakura, I came by because I think I have a couple cracks in my ribs.”

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at him worried, “Okay, I’ll get you into a room.”

“I’d rather just go home. You know how much I hate the hospital. And Tsunade doesn’t seem like she’ll mind if you leave early.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and glanced at Tsunade. After a couple of seconds, she sighed, “Fine, let’s go home. I just have to go to my office real quick.”

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temples, “Thank you, Kakashi.”

“What do you think is wrong with her?”

Tsunade shrugged and looked off to where Sakura had headed, “I don’t know. But somethings off about her. She’s been really irritable and she looks pale. I haven’t seen her eating much either.”

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, “Well, maybe she’ll tell me something. I’ll let you know if she does. I don’t want her collapsing or something.”

Tsunade nodded, “Alright. Just try and make sure she eats something tonight. I’ve been trying to have lunch or dinner with her the past week, but she always makes an excuse.”

Kakashi sighed, hoping something wasn’t really wrong with Sakura. Maybe she was just overworked and stressed. Or maybe him being away for on missions for weeks at a time was really starting to affect her. He didn’t know, but worry was already starting to eat at his gut.

 

“Your ribs are just bruised, Kashi, no breaks or cracks,” Sakura smiled at him in relief and the chakra dimmed from her hands. 

“Good, then,” Kakashi said, though he knew the whole time his ribs weren’t cracked. He grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her on top of him from where he was laying on the couch. She sighed happily and wrapped an arm around him, laying her head on his chest.

They laid like that for a while with Kakashi rubbing a hand up and down her back soothingly. He thought about everything that Tsunade and the guys had told him. He didn’t really see anything off about her, though. She did seem a little pale like Tsunade had said, but maybe it was just from overworking.

“Do you want to go out for dinner or have something here?” Kakashi asked her, remembering what Tsunade had said about her not eating.

“’M not hungry,” She mumbled against his chest in a sleepy voice. Kakashi was pretty sure that if he let her, she would fall asleep right there.

“Well,” Kakashi tried to convince her, “I’m hungry.”

She chuckled, “I’ll make you something, then, if you want. I know you must be tired.”

“I’m not really that hungry either. But I’ll eat if you do,” Kakashi told her, knowing Sakura wouldn’t let him go without eating, especially after a mission.

“Alright,” Sakura moved off of him and stretched. She headed for the kitchen, “I’ll make your favorite since you just got back.”

When they sat down to eat, Kakashi immediately started on his food. He had missed Sakura’s cooking so much while he was away. He was a horrible cook and hadn’t had a decent homecooked meal until he started dating Sakura. She was a godsend.

“This is delicious, sweetheart,” He smiled at her.

Sakura nodded with a smile and took a drink of her water. It was then that Kakashi noticed Sakura hadn’t even taken a bite of her meal while he had almost finished half a bowl. Kakashi gestured to her full bowl, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Sakura hesitated before raising her spoon to her mouth. She smiled at him, but Kakashi could tell it was fake by the way her eyebrows pulled together and she looked like she was in pain. 

“Sakura, what –“ He started to ask her, but Sakura had stood up abruptly from her chair, making it clatter to the floor. She ran away from the table and towards the bathroom.

Kakashi followed after her and held her hair as she leaned over the toilet. When she was done, he handed her a wet washrag and she wiped at her face. She looked up at him with tears running down her face and tried to smooth out her voice, “I’ve just been feeling a little under the weather lately.”

“A little under the weather? Sakura, have you been eating?”

“I try to!” She cried, “But everything makes me feel so nauseous!”

Kakashi sat behind her and pulled her onto his lap, “Why didn’t you let Tsunade look at you if you’re sick?”

“Because she would send me home,” she mumbled into his neck, “And I like working when you’re out on missions. It distracts me from worrying.”

Kakashi moved her hair out of her face and rubbed her back as she continued, “I’ve been like this for two weeks. I feel all hormonal and I’m always on edge and angry. I even threw Genma out a window the other day ago.”

Kakashi chuckled, “Yeah, he told me. He said you’ve gone insane.”

Sakura laughed lightly, sniffling, “You must think I’m insane, too. I’m acting like such a baby from just a little stomach bug.”

“No, I don’t. You just –“ Kakashi cut himself off, something sticking to his mind. _Acting like such a baby…_

Sakura looked up at him, “What?”

“Sakura, when was your last period?”

Sakura looked at him confused, but then her eyes widened and she leaned away from him. She looked to the side and mouthed numbers to herself. After a minute, she looked back at him, “Two months ago.” Her face became more shocked by the second, “How could I have not noticed that?”

Kakashi swallowed thickly, trying not to get ahead of himself, but he was already fighting back a smile, “Do you think you might be?”

Sakura stared at him, not saying anything, then she suddenly grinned, “I don’t know.” She stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him in a second with her chakra. She hurried to the front door with him in tow, “Let’s go see!”

\---

“Pregnant,” Tsunade looked at her in wonder after giving the happy couple the results. She shook her head, “How could I have not thought of that? Having trouble eating, acting crazy, throwing men through windows.”

But Kakashi and Sakura barely heard her, caught up in their unexpected happiness. Tsunade chuckled, then felt a small sense of warning. If Sakura was this moody just a few weeks into pregnancy, what was she going to be like in a few months?


End file.
